Le jour de la défaite
by GuduFedefics
Summary: Quelques mots d'un mangemort à l'aune de sa chute... OS


Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la chanson _Le jour de la défaite_ de Da Silva, et j'ai trouvé que ces paroles (en italique) iraient parfaitement à mon mangemort préféré, s'il avait été moins couard ... Ainsi que par la douce **Jukava** qui m'a réconciliée avec les songfic et à qui je me suis permise d'emprunter la forme.

Le texte sera susceptible d'être modifié, car non bêta-readé, et que mes envies et lubies évoluent vite ;)

****

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**

* * *

Je te regarde dormir. Ton visage lunaire est apaisé, comme protégé des aspérités du temps. Comme protégé du mal que je te fais.  
Ce mal qui s'est emparé de moi et dont je me suis délecté au mépris de tout.

Au mépris de vous.

Toi, la compagne de toujours, fidèle et discrète, aimante et magnanime. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé, et tandis qu'en moi s'égrenaient de noirs desseins, tu ne voyais que l'époux fier et protecteur.

Je te regarde dormir, et tout me parait clair.

Je sais ce que je suis, je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je sais ce qui m'attend.  
Ma tête tombera pour avoir osé y croire. C'est inéluctable.  
Est-ce que je l'accepte ? je ne sais pas._ Je n'espère plus rien_.

Le regard des autres ne m'importe plus. Il m'a hanté, il a guidé mes choix, il a mené ma main.  
Mais cette nuit, alors que je détaille chaque parcelle de ta peau diaphane, plus rien ne m'importe que toi.  
A l'aube de la défaite, je mesure le vide de ton absence si tu partais.

Je ne pourrais te blâmer de fuir. De me fuir. De ne pas vouloir de cette vie qui vous attend. J'ai érigé les murs de la prison de tristesse qui sera désormais la votre.

Demain je ferai de toi une déchue et de notre fils un paria.  
Artisan aveugle de votre malheur, j'ai moi-même voué aux gémonies les deux êtres qui me sont le plus cher.

Si j'avais été un homme, je vous aurais épargné le déshonneur de la disgrâce. Je vous aurais protégé dans les actes, et non uniquement dans les mots. Je me serais assuré que jamais vous n'ayez à payer mes erreurs.

Je supporterai la honte, je m'accommoderai de la désillusion, mais si tu m'abandonnes ...

Est-ce que tu marcheras à mes côtés lorsque l'obscurité m'enveloppera ?

Tes rires, ta joie résonnent dans ma tête. Douce mélopée du bonheur qui bientôt filera entre mes doigts trop avides. Déjà l'amertume emplit ma bouche et mon âme.

Fou que je suis, l'ivresse de la grandeur m'aveugle encore. J'aimerais que, lorsque je scellerai cette lettre, l'espoir me revienne. _Que diras-tu si je t'avoue qu'au fond, mes silences sont autant de prières ... Je n'espère plus rien, enfin je crois._

Le doute m'assaille. Les questions tourbillonnent, mais inlassablement elles reviennent à toi.

_Est-ce que tu seras là ?_

Aujourd'hui je le sais, la fin de notre combat est proche, et nous allons le perdre.  
Tu n'a rien dit, mais tu le savais. N'est-ce pas ?  
Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu le savais. Dis-moi que ta clairvoyance t'a alertée depuis longtemps.

Dis-moi que tu n'es pas déçue.

Je t'ai fait miroiter une gloire que je n'ai su t'offrir. J'ai nourri doucement et patiemment un espoir vain qui bientôt nous abattra.

Je devrais être terrorisé par la cellule qui m'attend. Froides et dures que sont les pierres d'Azkaban.  
Mais je me moque de ces mines bienséantes et de ce tribunal de pantomime.  
Je me fiche de n'être plus un homme pour ces héros arrogants.

Je traverserai le désespoir et la déchéance sans même les sentir, car une seule chose m'obsède, me hante et me rend fou : C'est de savoir si toi tu me regarderas encore.

Si tu m'aimeras encore. Si tu accepteras encore ma présence à tes côtés. Si tu voudras encore de moi dans ton lit. Si tu supporteras encore mon corps contre le tien. Si tu me feras encore l'amour avec ferveur.  
_Si je tombe, aimeras-tu encore le goût de mes lèvres ?_

Supporteras-tu de n'être plus que la femme d'un mangemort vaincu ?  
Est-ce que tu affronteras la haine sans faillir ?  
Est-ce que tu porteras mon nom comme un fardeau ?  
_Est-ce que tu te relèveras de la vie que je mène ?_

J'ai peur, mon Amour. Une peur sourde et viscérale.  
Peur de ce que je verrai dans tes yeux quand je te regarderai.  
Qu'adviendra-t-il de ta foi en moi _quand je rendrais les armes doucement sans éclats ?_

Car sache que l'honneur m'indiffère si je ne peux le voir dans ton regard. Car sache que la vie ne m'est plus rien si je ne la traverse pas avec toi.

_Est-ce que tu seras là le jour de la défaite ?_

Lucius.


End file.
